Stellallna
by Kurama's number1 girl
Summary: Err what to say this story is based on a verse that floated in to my head one day. Basically it about Kurama meeting an old friend and how something’s never change.


I will never find beauty to rival

black pearl apoin

orbs of molten gold

set in marble Wight

framed in strands of platinum

that makes my loves face.

I cover the pace of paper that held the verse quickly so not to smug the words any more than I have with the tears the memories arose.

Yoko could help but grin at his scowling mate to be. She was tiny blearily reaching his shoulder strata red hear framed the dulcet fetchers of her face.

"Yoko give that back," her voice was soft but demanding.

"Why what making it so important," asked Yoko lifting the pink note book hiyer above his soon to be mates head, why she had a pink note book he could never understand stand she hated the couler pink.

"That's none of your business," she answered jumping for the book.

"But my treasure you're my mate every thing you do is my business," replied Yoko.

"I'm not your mate. I haven't answered you yet," she said giving up on trying to grab the book from her love.

"Ah but I have in my position your written decoration of your love fore me," Yoko flipped open the note book to the page she hade written the verse. Yoko lent over and kissed her gently before whispering in her ear.

"After this raid I will make you mine and mine alone." She reached out and stroked his bare chest with her finger tips as Yoko unzipped the blue skimpy dress he instead she where when she wasn't training or on a raid. She dropped her arms to her sides allowing the dress to fall to the ground leaving her self bare for the kitsunes enjoy meant.

"I love you," he whispered in to her ear as he lay her down on his bed.

"Love you to," she wisped back.

That night hade been the first time we said out loud how we felt and that night was the most pleasurable night of my life are love making went beyond the fiscal that night our sols became one. Only to be torn apart a few nights when instead of my loves retune I resized news that he hade been killed by a bounty hunter. For some rezone, no one knows why, Yoko's body couldn't be found so I couldn't even say goodbye. I fled to the humane world roaming a forest out side the human city Tokyo and hear I am twenty years later still in agony from my loss.

My red ferry ear twitched at a sound puling me to the hare and now. I look round for the sores of the sound when I found nothing I trend back to the stream to where I was waiting for lunch to swim by. As I trend back a sent court my action. Impedimental snapped my head up and looked in the diction of the smell. Out of the shadows lumbered what appeared to be a cross between an ape and a lizard. But that didn't mater whatever type of demon it was it was in heat. It lounged at me trying to pin me down. With light footed steppes I managed to escape. I grabbed a hand fall of dray levees and by manipulating the heat of the sun with my energy I light the lives on fiery. The levees where soon burnt up but that dint mater as the flames where now feeding on my energy. I raped fired a dozen fiery balls at it but what would you now the brute could control water. He blocked my attacks using the stream and then simultaneously pining me down and extinguishing my flame. The demon approached me with a leering grin on his face.

"Yoko" I said in a silent cry.

"SPRIT GUN"

I snap my eyes open in time to see the demon incinerated in a blast of blue sprit energy. I was instantly released.

Yusuke stared at the red sprit fox in front of him rather confused.

"Hey Koenma said only one demon crossed over lasted night" he complained to Kuwabara.

"Only one did. I crossed over before you where papering to level your mothers belly" said the kitsune.

"You've been hear 19 years," asked Yusuke.

"Twenty actually," answered the kitsune.

"Well that doesn't mater because you're going back to the Maki to day," said Yusuke. "Now are we doing thesis the easy way or the hard way"?

"Well are going to doing it the hard way. I'd rather die than go back" snarled the kitsune _"and be reminded of Yoko every five seconds"_ the last part she kept to her self.

"Look I don't care if you stay or not but fury ears and a tale kind stand out" said Yusuke.

There was a loud pop and her ears and tale disappeared, a little perk of benign half sprit fox and half human.

"Come on Urameshi cant we let her stay" asked Kuwabara. Yusuke was silent for a while considering.

"All right hears the deal. You come with us and if you don't have a criminal recorded we'll try and get Koenma to let you stay. But first we need your name" asked Yusuke.

"My name is Stellallna"

Yusuke almost collapsed with shock.

Yusuke joined Kurama on the veranda some thing was bugging the fox boy. Who hade been down all week and Yusuke was determined to find out why.

"Hey Kurama what's got you so down" asked Yusuke Kurama looked up.

"I'm fine Yusuke," answered Kurama retuning to staring at the ground with out even attempting a smile. Yusuke shot Kurama with a tine amount of sprit energy. It hade the same force and affect as a small stone would have hade. Kurama's head came up and hade a, what was that for look on his face.

"Nice try fox boy but you've been miserable all week and I want to know why". Kuramas hear covered his eyes.

"I have been in the humane world for twenty years. Not once has it crossed my mind, not once have I let it but last week" some thing that sparked fell from the shadows that hide Kurama's eye and left a wet patch on his trousers. "I heard some one laugh like her and all at once I was flooded with her memory I remembered the way she smiled, the way she flicked her dark red hear, her dark green eyes, every possible way I could fell her. But most of all I rebred how much I love her and how much I miss her," by this time Kurama's shoulders where visibly shacking with addable sobs and tears fell in a constant stream. Not knowing what else to do Yusuke pout his arm round his friend's shoulders.

"You want to talk about her," asked Yusuke, Kurama node and plunged in to the long and painful story of Yoko and Stellallna.

Yusuke grinded "Stellallna ha I think we might be able to talk Koenma in to letting you stay. Come on we need to go this way" Said Yusuke turning and working towered the portal to sprit world closely followed by Kuwabara. Stellallna narrowed her eyes at the boys back surprised at the dark heard ones reaction to her name but followed any way.

Stellallna was sitting in same kind of whiting room waiting for the results of her background cheek. It would come up clean Yoko inshore that she was never court often tacking the blame for her rides. Keeping her off sprit worlds radar. After a while the young man who hade introduced him self as Yusuke and his friend Kuwabara enter the room Stellallna was waiting in.

"Good new Miss Stellallna you all clear," said Yusuke.

"So can I go home now," asked Stellallna?

"Well, no Koenma said that you have to stay with Genkai till a suitable place for you to live is found," answered Yusuke.

"Suitable place tack me back to my forest," Yelled Stellallna.

"Hey you convince Genkai that that's where you belong then you can go back their," said Yusuke backing away.

"Fine take me to Genkai," replied Stellallna.

"Sorry we have a mission but a friend of ours will be here soon to take you," said Yusuke backing out of the room with Kuwabara.

Twenty mints later Stellallna was still waiting bored out of her mind her tale waved lazily from side to side as she stared at the wall.

Kurama opened the door and almost died of shock when he sore Stellallna. Kurama's first instant was to relive Stellallna's boredom by posing on her and kiss, lick and, tickle the boredom away, But Kurama rested seeing that she hade no idea who he was.

Stellallna gave the stranger a bored stare. He hade green eyes and red hear like her except his coloring was a lighter shade. He looked surprised at first then he smiled and for a moment Stellallna was shore that it was Yoko that stood before her.

"Hi" grated the stranger.

"Hi are you hare to tack me to Genkai" asked Stellallna.

"Yes. My name is Shuiichi but they call me Kurama. Shell we be going".

During her stay with Genkai Stellallna found herself drawn to the red head Kurama who was also staying with Genkai will he trained with his fallow sprit deceives. Stellallna stared at the verse she wrote about Yoko. Her feelings where a storm of confusion, which one she loved Yoko or Kurama. She read the words agene.

I will never find beauty to rival

Black pearl upon

Orbs of molten gold

Set in marble Wight

Framed in strands of platinum

That makes my loves face.

Stellallna placed her pen to the paper and wrote

Or have I

With new green emeralds shapers

With there black pearl

Set in pale bronze

Framed in ruby colored strands of silk

That makes my new loves face.

Stellallna placed the paper and pen on her bead side table. She palled the blankets over her head and went back to sleep hoping for one more Botan free hour, man that girl was perky and over energetic.

Kurama slipped in to Stellallna's room to wake here up. He couldn't believe that he hadn't tolled her who he was yet. But he was scared how she would reacted would she accept the changers that he hade been through.

As he lent over to wake her when he noticed a familiar peace of paper, it was torn and stained however same of the writing was new. The paper had been torn out of a pink notebook.

Kurama smiled as he read the old writing remembering the night he first ridding the words, the night they made magic. The smile was replaced with a look of surprise when he read the new writing.

Stellallna rolled over and was mortified to see Kurama reading it.

"Give me that," shrieked Stellallna. Making a grab for the paper. Kurama held the paper above here head.

"Now, Now treasure don't fuss," said Kurama with a check smile, Stellallna stared at Kurama.

"Who are you," she whispered.

"I'm who you wont me to be" answered Kurama leaning over to kiss her.

"I wont you to be Yoko in disguise" thought Stellallna letting him kiss her. She lent in and raped her arms around his neck. Kurama nipped her bottom lip and Stellallna obediently began to open her mouth to let him in. But as she felt his tongue begin to slide in she pushed him away.

"No I'm Yoko's and Yoko's alone," she cried turning her back on Kurama.

"I am Yoko," whispered Kurama. She trend to face him.

"Prove it" demand Stellallna. Unshed tears glistened on her eyelashes. Kurama reached be hind her neck and removed the seed that sat there. A seed he had placed there when he had left that fat fall day. A seed only he could remove. The seed instantly changed in to his trademark blood red rose, Kurama and Yoko's trademark.

"Do you need any more proof my treasure," asked Kurama in a whisper. Stellallna shock her head and through her arms around Kurama's neck bursting in to tears.

"I misted you so much" Stellallna sobbed.

"I missed you to," whispered Kurama hugging Stellallna back.

I will never find beauty to rival

Black pearl upon

Orbs of molten gold

Set in marble Wight

Framed in strands of platinum

That makes my loves face.

Or have I

With new green emeralds shapers

With there black pearl

Set in pale bronze

Framed in ruby colored strands of silk

That makes my new loves face.

No

It's beauty lies in my loves soul

Waved together strands of

Kindness, wisdom and

Memories of time and skill.

That is the un-riveable beauty that

Makes my love

My love


End file.
